Tears
by Konallei
Summary: [Oneshot]Destiny with the Cagalli's kind of POV. Their past, present and future. Her true feeling as the story goes on and the decision that Athrun made... We have each other's back for the rest of our lifes... Asucaga


"Tears"

Time ago when the war was upon everyone, people were scared and looking for hope and peace. The braves warriors survived but some of them lost their hopes, friends, family, life and dreams... The time was hard for everyone involved even the innocents that had to watch from afar... how people, being all humans taking each others lives in just a blink of an eye. That was caused by a disagreement, a yes against a no, intolerance starting what we all feared, war.

We all fought in the last war, being in the field or far from it. Soldiers and citizens doing their best to defend their ideals and dreams, naturals and coordinators, they all had the same reason, protect what you care and is precious to you.

Civilians fighting the fear everyday as the soldiers fought in Earth or in space, where many mobile suits got damaged and some were completely destroyed by a nuclear bean.

She was there, alone, as he went to fight as he thought was correct. He joined Zaft, wore his red uniform again and started to fight to defend his people.

Cagalli, the head representative of Orb, stayed in her place to do her best in this tragic and difficult situation that soon would involve her dear brother, the ultimate coordinator, who only seeks for peace and a tranquil life together with his precious Lacus Clyne, a key in this awful time.

She had their support, family and friends, comrades and subordinates but it was not the same…

Her strength slowly being suffocated by the evil intentions of the people who surrendered her in the same table where they had to decide essential choices that will decide the life of many in her country. The same country her father gave his life to protect.

The main source of her will and strength had left her alone in the dark night. They said good bye and take care, but in the bottom of her heart, she was in deep sorrow. She had to allow him to go, he needs not her approval and he made his own choice.

Even if they were apart their hearts were together as one. But sometimes reality hits you stronger that you could think and in those times you need help and support.

Kira Yamato, her twin brother, did what she never thought, kidnapped her from her weeding, from her sacrifice… somehow he saved her from her weakness. Thinking it might help somehow but she was proved wrong.

Their travel to seek peace had begun again, just like the first time they met each other. And no only war had helped her to meet her lost brother but also the love of her life, the red knight.

Dawn made her memories to come back, his gentle and caring touch in her skin, making her smile softly. She missed him so much.

War separated them but they got the chance to reunite. The red knight looks for its princess.

Unfortunately their reunion was not what she thought it was going to be. She only got to spill more tears, those that she could not hold within her anymore. He was mad at her. She was to get marry with someone she didn't love in order to save her people, she was making her greatest sacrifice and he mistook it and got mad.

He understood it but he could not accept it… that's what he said to her, with pain in his words.

Both knew they love each other but reality got against them and fall them apart.

Time passed by, every minute the situation getting worse and hurting more people, specially the lovers. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha.

Finally he opened his eyes and saw the true, the real intentions of who he thought had the key to finished and end the hated war. Dullindal, the new chairman of Plants. He dejected but not alone.

She found him badly injure, breaking her heart. Bringing a girl with him, but she loves him and it doesn't matter anymore, she just wants him to be safe and sound. Her care and devotion reflected in her caring, always beside him, while silent tears fall to her rosy cheek and his eyes are still closed. Oblivious of the pain she has and was still causing within her heart and soul.

When his emerald orbs were to be seen, she caressed him with deep love making his eyes to shine with the same affection. Never being a one-side love.

Still with the strong will to fight and end this bloody war, he fought. But she headed first making him yelled her name is worry as she got attacked by an ex-comrade, Shinn Asuka. Saved again by her brother, she decided to stay in ground and lead her people to the peace they all seek, while the brave warriors fight for them at the dark space.

Once again they got apart but this time with new growing feelings in their heart.

Now each passing day they struggled for freedom and peace, apart but together at the same time. And after they all fought with their mobile suits the last battle was face to face, each actor with a gun holding in the scene. Suddenly a shot was heard injuring the main enemy, the chairman, his lover went to side; and the one who fired was the one he considered as his son…

The brave warriors came back, luckily save, to the people who waited for them and once again peace was settled.

§

My heart brakes at the moment I realized he was leaving with her… but he had too. I can't help it, I wish they could stay here with me. But his love for her will make him go with her, that's our sacrifice.

Lacus has to go to Plants.

And I have to stay in Orb.

So we can build together a peaceful time.

But the question within my heart was, is he staying with me or will he leave to go back to Plants, along with Kira and Lacus? Will my Red Knight go away while I fight here alone with out him by my side?

Although things are better now, I know it would be still be difficult, not matter how strong I can be, I need him…

Several days have past and this was life, I can't do a thing, it's inevitable.

Sometimes I can't help it but I get jealous of Kira and Lacus… they look so perfect together.

§

My back feels cold when he is not around and I feel more vulnerable than usual.

There I am again, at my desk studying some files I need to analyze before I get to sign it. It is a tedious work, I know but I have to do it, for the sake of Orb and everyone else who seeks for the same ideals I have. We share the same dream.

I'm tired but I have to work. Here at my office, sitting on my desk with the most comfortable chair he could find for me. I remember that time, it was rather funny to see him around all the stores and mall for my sake. I finally smile in hours. This is C.E 74 the time I live in…

The door suddenly opens, revealing the intruder to have curious eyes for this particularly room. There was someone apparently sleeping on the desk of the head representative. The person smiles and walks to reach the slumbered person.

A grin is showed in the weak sunlight as the Sun sets down.

Unexpectedly warmness surrounds her back, making her feel more relaxed and calm. Her eyes slowly opening showing some shining liquid coming from her eyes.

"You are awake."

A familiar voice is herd by the blonde awakening as familiar arms holds hers.

She turns her sigh to find green shining pools in front of her. He smiles.

"Athrun…" She smiles, hugging herself with his arms bringing him next to her, his chest pressing her back.

Seeing her tears falling he gets worried. "What's wrong Cagalli?"

Still with eyes closed she speaks to him, "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, tell me." His statement firm so she would understand that he wants her truth.

She keeps silent for a moment until she finally opens her eyes to see his, releasing his arms a bit.

"It's just that I'm really happy that you are here, with me"

Somehow her confession seemed to have surprised him a little but his gentle smile was there to great her again. "Don't worry; I won't leave your side again."

"Hope you are right," she said just to tease him.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"As a matter of fact, no. You did leave me once."

"I know that," he said a little grumpy, "but I have learnt my lesson, didn't I?" He finished his sentence hugging her tightly.

"Hai," she said happy.

"Let's go home, it's late."

"Lead my path, my Red Knight."

"Red Knight?" he asks turning to see an amused Cagalli.

"Don't mind, I can understand myself," she tells him grabbing his arm going to the exit to go where they call home, which is none less that a place where they are together…

'I can't wait to marry this crazy girl' he thinks pleased as the new ring shines with the last light of the Sun…

"_We have each other's back for the rest of our lives..."_

§

* * *

OK here it ends, this fic is for Elizabeth aka Thingperson - Best friend, here it is!

I know this is not my usual style but I started to write so I couldn't help it, its start it's kind of nostalgic and sad since I write the whole fic hearing Tears, by Lisa, and Hoshi no Tobira, the ed from Stargazer, both songs are beautiful!

Wow this is my first time No-AU XD haha I'm used to create always AU but I wanted to make one at least Post Destiny hehe hope you guys like it.

Feel free to review, it's free! And Asucaga Rules!

Eternally Asuka.


End file.
